lonely too
by Katalinia
Summary: This is a Jyora. It's kind of sad, but I think I did a good job on this one. The song, lonely too, is sung by Leeann Womack. She's a really good singer.


Lonely too  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I owneth not Digimon. The song, 'lonely too', is sung by Leeann Womack. This is a Jyora.  
Note tp Monkey Potato: No, I do NOT snort magic peanuts! I was just board, and I write werid when I'm board.   
  
How can you ask me  
How have I been  
  
Joe sat in a park bench. He was watching Sora and Matt. Mostly Sora, though. She was listening to Matt playing another of his songs to Sora. He finished, ands Sora clapped. They talked a minute while Matt put his guitar away and sat next to Sora. Then they kissed.  
^Just like always.^ Joe thought. He'd never admit it, but he was jealous of both Matt and Tai. They had both Sora's affections at one time or another. He knew that she only looked to him as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. ^Which is why I'm sitting on a park bench spying on her.^ he thought. ^In plain sight.^  
  
I think you should know well  
The shape that I'm in  
You tell me you wondered  
If I was okay  
Well that's a damm fool thing to say  
  
Matt looked at his watch.  
"Oh, shit." He said. "Sorry, Sora. I've got a rehearsal to got to."  
"It's okay, Matt." Sora replied. "Just go before you're late, 'cuz then it won't be okay."  
"Alright. See you, Sora!" he said as he ran off.  
  
The water is rising  
The water is wide  
And you're always standing  
On the other side  
  
"Finally." Sora said to herself. Matt was a great friend and all, and she had liked dating him, at first. But it was like it had been with Tai. She was just tired of him. He had become so...predictable to her.  
And then there was Joe. He was watching, she knew. He always did, and claimed he was studying whenever she asked.  
Thinking of him, she felt the butterflies rise in her stomach. It was only when she thought of Joe that this happened. Even when she thought of Matt of Tai or both, it didn't happen. ^Does that mean that...^ she wondered. She looked to her side where Joe was watching. She caught him by surprise, and he blushed and looked down at the open book in his hands.  
  
And then comes the moment  
I wake in the dawn with hours to lie here alone  
  
^She *looked* at me!^ Joe thought. ^She actually *looked* at me!^ He dared a glance up and found her walking towards him. ^She's probably going home.^ he thought, which calmed his nerves.  
At least, until he noticed the shadow over him. He looked up into Sora's eyes like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.  
  
And you seem so surprised  
That I'm feeling this way  
How am I so lonely today  
If you ever loved me the way I loved you  
You would by lonely too  
  
"Ah...Hi, Sora." Joe said.  
"Hey, Joe! Mind if I sit down?" Sora asked.  
"Uh...no. Go ahead." Joe said.  
"Thanks." Sora said, sitting.  
Joe tried to concentrate on reading his book, and was failing miserably. It was only made harder by the fact that Sora was staring at him.  
"Ano...Sora?" Joe started.  
"Yeah, Joe?" Sora said.  
"Um...is there any...particular reason you came over here?" he asked.  
"Actually, yes." Sora replied.  
  
So here's to the lovers  
For old times sake  
  
"Well...?" Joe prompted.  
Now it was Sora's turn to be hesitant. ^Oh, where do I start? I can't tell him...right now. I'm not sure what he feels.^ she thought. Aloud, she said: "Ah...well, I...I was...umm...thinkingofdumpingMatt." she finished in a rush.  
  
Who don't hold each other  
To the promise they break  
And smile through the window  
'And wave on the street  
'Cause that's all you want now from me  
  
Joe forgot his discomfort for a while. He was worried at how quite Sora had suddenly become. He asked her if she was all right. She answered that she was fine. Joe knew she wasn't, but also that she wouldn't say anymore until she was ready.  
"Hey, Joe?" she said after a few minutes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Umm...well...if you were me, would you...do...what I think I'm going to do?"  
Joe was silent for a minute. He wanted badly to say yes, to tell her how he felt. But then, he might not have her heart, or her true feelings. He thought for a minute, then said: "Sora, I think that you should follow what your heart tells you. If you really don't want to be with Matt, then that's what it'll tell you. Same thing if you want to be with him."  
^There goes your big chance, idiot.^ he thought to himself. ^She'll probably stay with Matt. But if I can just see her, I think I'll be able to live.^  
  
Should I say something  
To put you at ease  
  
Sora stayed quiet for a while, both to think about what Joe was saying, and to figure out what was hidden in what he said. ^He isn't trying to win me over. Is that supposed to be a good sign or a bad one?^ she wondered.  
When she spoke, she choose her words carefully and hid most of her confusing emotions. "Thanks for the advice, Joe. I really appreciate it."  
"Anytime, Sora. It's what friends are for." Joe replied in the same tone.  
  
Or should I get down on my knees  
If you ever loved me the way I loved you  
You would be lonely too  
  
"I need to go home, now. See you around, Joe!" Sora said, getting up.  
"Yeah. See you, Sora!" Joe replied.  
As Joe watched Sora leave, and as Sora left, they both thought: ^There goes my chance. Good-bye, love.^  
  
If you ever loved me the way I loved you  
You would be lonely too   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My first Jyora song fic. I think it turned out pretty well, don't you? If you do, then please tell me at: mercurycrystal@hotmail.com. Ja!  
  
~~Katalinia~~  



End file.
